


This Much Green (Milk) In The Galaxy

by crblack



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crblack/pseuds/crblack
Summary: Luke gets lonely on his exile island. He finds solace in the small (or not so small) parts of his daily routine.





	This Much Green (Milk) In The Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the inevitable after That Scene in TLJ, and also a gift for some friends of mine. Please don't hate me too much.

It was the only thing he looked forward to in the long, cold days. The hike down the cliffside got his blood pumping, but knowing his destination got his blood pumping in a different way. The freezing wind helped cool his burning skin, and the desire simmering beneath it. 

Lost in thought, his foot nearly slips on the steep, damp slope. Embarrassed, even though no one was there to see it, he clears his head and quickly yet carefully picks his way down the remainder of the slope. He pauses for a moment to admire the view, well known to him but still beautiful. 

He reaches out, in that moment, reaches with his mind, finding every living thing in the area. He breathes in slowly, the scent of the sea filling his entire being, clearing his head. He revels in the moment, the stillness of the force contrasting with the crashing of the sea. 

The wind rustled his robes, and the flask at his hip made a slight clinking noise, reminding him of why he was here. 

His eyes scanned the rocks, searching for what his heart truly desired. His sight settled on the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, and he knew nothing could stop him now.  
Luke approached slowly at first, but he couldn’t contain his lust and his feet fumbled on the last few steps. He gazed up at the beautiful creature before him, and his heart thudded louder than ever. A trembling hand reached down to his hip, unhooking the flask from its clip. He unscrewed the lip with a calculated twist of his hand, his gaze never leaving the alien form slouched on the rocks in front of him. 

A lightly shaking hand reached out and firmly grasped the animals breast, feeling that first thrill rush through him as he started to squeeze, the precious green elixir draining into the waiting flask. The alien creature leaned further back, pleasure crossing its features in an undeniable smirk. Luke squeezed harder, filling the flask to halfway before moving on to the opposite breast. Luke switched hands, loving the way the animal felt under his robotic fingers, the deft way they moved unhindered by his advanced age. 

Luke stroked the last of the milk from the creature, the last jerk of his wrist sending thrills through him he could not describe. The creature slumped again, sated for another day, yet already looking forward to the next encounter. Luke took a long, deep drink from the flask, the pleasure coursing through him mixing with the slight shame and disgust as the high began to wear off.

But he was addicted. He could never stop. He would never stop. 

The desire would be with him. Always.


End file.
